shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (SF2)
SoSThis page will contain basic information on Shadow Fight 2 bosses. Their bodyguards and preferred weapons will be added to their respective individual pages. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. When he meets the player, he questions him on who he is, and says that he "doesn't want to waste his time fighting a worm". He appoints his bodyguard, Shin, to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards whom once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle Lynx. Lynx's bodyguards are: Lynx's weapons are his Claws. They have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons, and can turn invisible. During the fights with Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. When Lynx is defeated, he grants you the Blue Seal, and allows you to buy ranged weapons in the store. Quotes * "Who are you? I don't want to waste my time fighting a worm! My bodyguard, Shin, will take care of you." - Upon meeting the player * "What weak fighters I've had, Thank you for opening my eyes. Eh...as always, I'll do it all by myself." - After beating all of his bodyguards * "Today isn't my lucky day. You have defeated me, and my seal is now yours. I hope that you know that one seal is not enough." - After being defeated * Long time no see, Shadow. You didn't think we'd just disappear, did you? * So, you're back. You expect me to just sit here while you open the Gates? No, I can't let you do that! Not again! * "Ah! The voice! I still hear Titan's voice inside my head! You don't understand the power you're dealing with. You've doomed us all!" Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Like Lynx, he has five bodyguards - however his "bodyguards" are discipess. Hermit is infamous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be arcane magic. Hermit's Academy is killing off all other academies in the town. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret. After you defeat Dragon, he tells you Hermit only speaks to those "with true talent". Hermit's bodyguards are: Hermit wields dual sabers, and is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him in one round, he will start to use magic. He first uses the Energy Ball, then switches to a Fire Ball once you defear him again Quotes * Maybe you are strong...perhaps you've earned some free lessons from me...hee hee. - Upon meeting the player * Well done! Come back for more lessons! - After defeating the player for the first time * Looks like you've managed to outdo me...you are learning quickly! You can take my seal. Maybe my lessons will help you. Goodbye. - After defeating him * You don't belong in this world, no one is that powerful... * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things that we don't understand, but we know they should be feared. * Do not think you can fully comprehend Titan's powers! He can change one's thoughts, feelings, and memories! How do you fight that? Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird. When she is defeated, she says that the player is strong but still too "boring" for Butcher, and claims that Butcher's other bodyguards will provide more of a challenge. Butcher's bodyguards are: Quotes * What's that? Another shadow? I wonder, do shadows bleed... - Upon meeting the player * Go home, little man. Ain't no fun choppin' that bloodless shadow meat. - After beating the player for the first time * How is that? You hurt me! Get lost, shadow meat! You can take this seal of mine. No need to carve me now, right? Just go. - After being defeated * When we're done, I get whatever is left of his body! * You think I'm the monster? You haven't seen what Titan does to his enemies...I have, and it sickens even me * Why do you persist? No one wants you to open the Gates. Someone will be strong enough to stop you! Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, She has five bodyguards. Wasp's bodyguards are: Quotes * You are here already? There are rumours of your journey, you know. But if you expect to fight me - I'm going to disappoint you. Unfortunately, I no longer possess the seal you are looking for. It's been stolen from me several months ago and I've heard nothing of it ever since then. * I was hoping we could avoid confrontation. I guess I should thank Johnny (Sly) - the cunning beast was after my fleet for years now. He must've promised you the seal. I wonder if he actually has it... * I will not surrender what belongs to me - keep that in mind! * Everything is lost - all thanks to you. I guess I stayed in one place for too long. Getting rusty. * It's six against one, this time. You will never reach the Gates! * You tempt Titan with your meddling! We don't know where he came from, only that he is...different. He creates strange things to serve him...I've said enough! * Believe me, you do not want to see what lies beyond the Gates. Forget your friend; it's not too late to turn back! Widow Widow is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards. Widow's bodyguards are: Quotes * How disappointing. The first man to ever reach me has only come here to get my seal. I won't forgive such rudeness! * To hell with you! Take the seal and let the demons tear you apart at the Gate of Shadows! * Don't think you've seen the last of us. We'll meet again soon, Shadow. Until then, enjoy your victory. * Titan's minions are like nothing you've ever seen before. You think you're prepared? It's never enough! * Titan's been leading you from the very beginning! Pulling your strings like a puppet master. Even now you do what he wishes. Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. His bodyguards seem to believed he is some sort of Prince after they have been beaten. Then the person who is one higher in the hierarchy is notified, but they don't believe the lower commander and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. Shogun's bodyguards are: What sets apart Shogun's bodyguards from the other demon bosses and their fighters is that all of Shogun's bodyguards have a speaking role, whereas only the first and last bodyguards of each other boss speak. Quotes * "General, find this rebel who calls himself Shadow. He and his associates are to be executed. Use whatever resources you deem necessary." - Ordering General to kill Shadow and his fellow travelers * "So...here you are, after all these years. What took you so long? Did you find another realm to ruin with your greed and incompetence? I see my assassins have not failed completely. You're only a shadow of the prince I knew." - When Shadow and Shogun meet before fighting * "Did you really think you could match my power? I have conquered entire lands! Enslaved whole nations! Even kings bow before me!" - When Shadow is defeated once * No...This is impossible...I am invincible! I cannot lose, not now! And you...you think you can take my empire away from me? Hah! They used your name to scare children, yes. But I brought them order, I gave them the Empire! My people won't follow a petty prince now... * We were the strongest warriors who ever lived and yet we failed to defeat you... * Until Titan finds his way through the Gates, this is my realm and I won't let it be taken away from me! * Why do you hasten your own demise? Leave now, and enjoy what little time your world has left before Titan destroys you all. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Vector